


A Day Off

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Archer grants Trip and Malcolm a day off. (11/17/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

"Have you ever noticed T'Pol's bum?" The words echoed in Trip's head over and over and over.. He just loved the way he said "bum." Maybe it was the accent. Maybe it was the fact that he loved Malcolm and any little quirk he had turned him on. He had walked in on Malcolm a few times imitating his southern drawl. It was cute to hear and he was touched that he could master it so well. Whenever Trip tried an English accent, he only sounded like he had a cold. It wasn't a good sound. That's the reason Malcolm was special. It was also the reason he loved him.

Through a comedy of errors, they still had not made love. Malcolm would be called to the bridge for some emergency or something in engineering blew up, caught fire or sizzled. Now he was walking to the mess hall for dinner with Archer.

"And then he said, 'It can laugh all it wants, the galaxy's not getting any of our bourbon.' It was cute.." Reed laughed as he told Archer. Both men looked up and saw Trip.

"Glad to see I'm funny." He drawled.

"You always were." Malcolm said as he stood to kiss Trip.

Archer looked away to give them some privacy and turned to them after they sat down.

"I thought it was just you and me today Captain." Trip said as he placed his napkin on his lap.

"I wanted to talk to you both. I know that you both haven't had a whole lot of time to spend with each other. So I'm giving you both tomorrow off. Spend it any way you want, but use it wisely."

"A whole 24 hours?" Trip asked. "Are you sure you want to do that? What if something should happen?"

"You both had some excellent people under you. They can handle anything that might happen for one day. Besides, we haven't crossed paths with anyone in the last week."

"Thank you sir." They both nodded smiling.

* * *

"Why do you have your hand over my eyes Trip?"

"Part of my surprise to you."

"What _are_ you planning?" Malcolm asked as Trip led him into his quarters.

"You'll see. And stop being so damned impatient."

Trip led him to the middle of the room and pulled his hands away. "Surprise!" Trip sang.

Malcolm looked around the room. "We've moved in together?"

"Yeah. I talked to the captain and he said it would be alright. It's not like people don't know about us. We've been broadcasting to everyone that we 're a couple. Even Porthos knows. Why do I get the feeling you don't want to move in with me?"

"I just always liked my privacy."

"Ok, there's still a good sixteen hours left of our day off. I'm sure we can move everything out."

Malcolm could tell how hurt Trip was by how silent he became as he started packing up all of Malcolm's belongings.

"Trip, wait."

"For what?" He looked at him.

"I think my books would be more suited to that shelf over there." He smiled at him.

"You're staying?"

"Yes, unless you have someone else in mind."

* * *

After rearranging a few things to Malcolm's liking, Trip walked into the head for a much needed shower. Malcolm waited a few seconds for the shower to start and then walked in to join Trip.

Malcolm stepped in behind the taller man and kissed his back. "May I join you?"

"By all means." Trip turned and kissed Malcolm and began to soap up his chest.

Malcolm moaned at the feel of Trip's soapy fingers massaging his body. Trip' s hands traveled down Malcolm's slender body and captured him softly and stroked him. "Hmm, you're a big boy."

"So are you Trip." Malcolm bit his lip and wondered how they would make love.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm new to this. I have never been with a man before."

"It's just like being with a girl, only different." Trip kissed Malcolm softly. "We'll go slow. Ok?"

"Ok."

Trip kissed down Malcolm's neck, down to his shoulders and ran his hands over his body. Malcolm leaned into the wall and moaned at the feeling of the water running over him and Trip caressing him.

"Please don't make me beg." Malcolm panted.

"If you're ready." Trip pressed against him and waited for him to give some sign he was ready.

"I am.." Malcolm cried out as he felt the pain of Trip's large member invading him. The pain lasted only a few seconds and he relaxed as trip reached around to stroke him.

Malcolm reached up and held the showerhead as the pleasure increased faster and faster and as he climaxed at the same time as his lover, he pulled the head off and the wild water gushed out, drowning him and Trip. "We better get out." He told Trip.

"Agreed."

They turned off the water, dried each other off and went to bed.

* * *

There's something about looking at my lover when he is asleep. Trip's a handsome face but his features soften when he sleeps. I have to laugh really. I've never slept with him before, so I hadn't noticed how lovely he is in bed. When he took me in the shower only a short time ago, his body felt so good against mine. Hell, he even felt good in me. I was terrified to tell him that I'd never been with a man before. I never even thought about it. But he was so good with me. I love him so.

* * *

_Trip's POV_

I'm not getting out of bed. Last night was wonderful and Malcolm is sleeping in my arms. I don't know what I would do without him. I wanna hold him forever, but working on a starship is going to make that impossible. I'll have to thank Archer for giving us one day off to be together. Something tells me it's not going to happen much in the future. God knows what would happen if Starfleet or even the Vulcans heard about this. My dear Malcolm, I love you, they won't take you from me. I swear it on my life.


End file.
